


"Gone but never forgotten"

by Overgirl69



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Bittersweet Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't post on another site, F/M, Future Relationships, Not Ursa friendly, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Relationship(s), Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: War...war makes us do terrible things. We kill children to save an innocent life, we kill so that we might survive and one-day truly see peace."But somewhere among us is a fine line between right and wrong." We should all know when we have to cross that line and when we shouldn't.They say it's never easy the first time you take a life. You will always remember them. You will memorize everything about them. Their face, their eyes, everything. And all you will think is "this is all my fault. They're dead because of me"  this isn't a story of redemption or of heroes. This is a story of what war can really do to someone and how hard it is to move on enjoy but be warned some of your favorite characters will die and not be brought in the brightest light. And for that I apologize sincerely Overgirl69
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	"Gone but never forgotten"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been working on I don't know what to think about it as of yet but I've spent a little bit of two weeks on it. Criticism is okay but be friendly don't say my story is shit and to delete it be friendly. Make sure to read the tags as well before you read as well anyways enjoy!!

Prince Zuko of the fire nation first-born heir of the throne to firelord Ozai and lady Ursa was coming home. After four and a half long years he was finally coming home. Everything was perfect for him right now. Father was proud of him (even if he wasn't the one who struck Aang full of lightning) Azula was treating him as her brother again, not as some stranger..

He should've known that it wouldn't last. Immediately when he got off the with Azula he was enveloped in firewhips and his hands covered with blue fire inches from his throat. "not another step Zuzu or this will be your last breath"

As good as a firebender that Zuko was, He knew he wouldn't be able to break out of the grasp he was in. Not to mention he was also surrounded by the Dai-lee who in no doubt served princess Azula. They were fighters who were experienced in earthbending as well as in weapons. So Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to fight them all off.

Taking a deep breath Zuko bowed his head forgoing fighting and bending his way out. It was too late for that, he was in the home of the fire nation. 

Zuko was pushed through several halls before he was forcibly on his knees in front of his father "firelord Ozai" the man who burnt his face for expressing his opinion, the man who manipulated his sister and possibly killed his mother. 

"Ah so my bastard of a son has returned home at last" Ozai hummed "You and your uncle have been a pain in my side for far too long Zuko. This time I'm going to make sure you stay out of my way!!" Ozai snarled angrily.

Zuko bowed his head waiting for the inevitable but it never came. No flames, no smell of cooking flesh, nothing. In confusion Zuko looked up to where his father and Azula laughed. "Did you think your punishment would be that quick Zuko?! Ozai laughed then went cold with steel entering his eyes.

"No I'm throwing you in a prison cell where you will see no daylight and where you will be punished." "You will be forced to watch as I and my daughter burn the world to ashes and watch as I rebuild it in my image." And only then when your foolish uncle and your pathetic girlfriend is dead will I kill you!!" Ozai hissed "GUARDS!! TAKE HIM AWAY!!" 

The guards quickly grabbed the banished prince and took him to the cell that Ozai had made just for him. A cell that was fire resistant and that gave no sunlight to replenish Zuko's inner flame.

Zuko watched from his cell as the guards passed with sadness in his eyes. He had failed. His Uncle warned him that Azula always lies but he was too stubborn to listen to him. All he wanted was his father to be proud of him. Agni just once he wanted his approval but now after everything he can see how his father never cared.

His father only wanted to use him to strengthen the fire nation and kill the avatar. All he had left was hope...hope that he'd be able to make amends if he ever got out.

_______________________________________  
Weeks had come and gone. Zuko's inner flame had weakened by how little he was eating. He could no longer trust the people that fed him. 

The day before when he ate he found out his food was poisoned he would've died if not for a fire nation medic. But the woman healing him explained how his father wanted him alive still. He could see the pity and the sorrow in her eyes. Zuko wanted to cry, he wanted the pain to end but he knew it never would end. Not until his father decided he was no longer of use.

Looking up from his cell Zuko saw a face full of black ebony hair "Mai" Zuko's mind supplied for him. But what was she doing down here? He thought she was traveling with Azula? Or at least that's what he's heard.

His girlfriend looked at him with her emotionless mask but he could see the sorrow in her eyes. "open the door" Mai commanded the guard making the man sputter "b-but princess Azula instructed us to-" Mai cut him off with a shuriken to his throat. "Listen to me and listen well!!" Mai spoke through gritted teeth terrifying the guard.

" I haven't seen my boyfriend in almost four and a half years now open.the.gate!!" The guard stopped questioning her and opened it before stepping back and was about to leave before Mai said one final word. "Tell anyone of this and I'll be sure no one will be able to find your body" 

The guard nodded shakily before practically running off. Mai slowly entered the cell when she noticed Zuko struggling to get up. Kneeling beside him Mai grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly and smiling when Zuko squeezed it back. 

"Four and a half years" Zuko whispered and you never once forgot about me." Mai rolled her eyes fondly at him "It's because I love you moron" Zuko froze at that but relaxed when Mai kissed him on the lips lowering Zuko on the pad in the cell straddling his lap. With Zuko's hands in her hair and Mai's hands under Zuko's shirt they were both in complete and utter bliss.

_______________________________________  
Mai left the cell with a small smile on her face. She saw Zuko the man she had a secret crush on since she was a little girl. Growing up she never thought she'd be lucky to have a man like that. But lo and behold Zuko was the boy who cared for her. Even after the Agni-Kai and all the anger he carried he still cared about her and used a firehawk to send letters to Mai who would constantly write him back.

Mai loved him and wanted to marry him but she wouldn't be able to if he was held prisoner by the fire nation. She needed to get Zuko out of here but she wouldn't be able to do it alone. There was someone who could help but..they were loyal to Azula. And yet Mai couldn't help the feeling that she had to at least try or it would be all for nothing. 

Mai walked towards where Ty-Lee was currently located at. Mai stopped at the door taking a deep breath may entered the room where she saw Ty-Lee trying on different makeup that she purchased in the earth kingdom. Ty-Lee jumped when she saw Mai immediately going for a hug stopped only by Mai's hand.

"You know how I feel about hugs Ty-Lee" Mai spoke with a raised eyebrow making the girl blush in embarrassment." Sorry Mai I-I forgot... again.

Mai said nothing sitting on Ty-Lee's bed before speaking. "Do you remember the siege of Bah Sing Se?" Mai asked making the girl nod "yeah that's where we were sent to kill the...avatar" Ty-Lee spoke with a bit of sorrow in her voice making her shake her head. Sometimes she forgot how young they all were in this war.

"Yeah well apparently Zuko was brought home" REALLY?! Ty-Lee spoke excited. Can I see him? Where is he? Did you- "LEE!!" Mai spoke louder to gain the girls attention. 

Sorry Ty-Lee spoke bashfully Mai just rolled her eyes and continued as if she was never interrupted. Anyway Azula brought him home but I think it was a trap as I found Zuko in a cell down below Mai spoke with anger in her eyes.

"Azula wouldn't do that!!" Ty-Lee retorted immediately making the girl sigh. "Ty I know this is hard for you-" "NO!!" Ty-Lee cried "Azula is a good person she cares about us she would never!! Besides Zuko betrayed the fire nation!!"

"Did he though?!" Mai retorted "Or did he see how wrong we all were about the fire nation?!" We were all taught as children that the fire nation was the greatest civilization in history. And that somehow the war was our way of sharing it's greatness with the rest of the world" Mai shook her head as tears fell down her face dripping on her robes."what an amazing lie that was" Mai whispered before looking at Ty-Lee trying one more time to free her from Azula's lies.

"Ty" Mai whispered walking closer to her slowly as to not frighten her or have her run off. Remember how you told me you loved the circus when you were writing me? Then a few months later I see you by Azula's side? Ty-Lee nodded sadly. "She had the circus master put fire to the net below and release all the wild animals so if I fell I would have died for refusing to obey Azula..that's why I joined her Mai because she threatened me!! 

Mai grabbed Ty-Lee and put her in her arms forcing herself to let Ty-Lee hug her as she sobbed into Mai's robe. "You're right" Ty-Lee sobbed "you're right about everything I fear Azula I-I hate her!! but she'll kill me if I leave!!" 

"Ty" Mai spoke, I know I'm asking a lot but freeing Zuko is the only way we'll be able to be free Ty." "Help me rescue him and find the avatar." "The fire nation...the firelord...were wrong the avatar is the only way to truly end this war no one else can stop this." Ty nodded shakily before steeling herself "Alright let's go then."

Mai and Ty-Lee easily knocked out the guards that were stationed at Zuko's cell. Using a guards key Mai unlocked his cell before running in trying to get Zuko to stand up.

"Mai?" Zuko whispered "What are you doing here?" Mai smiled softly "I'm getting you out of here let's you on your feet" steadying him Mai and Zuko limped out of the cell and up the stairs where multiple guards were groaning in pain fromTy-Lee chi blocking them all.

Come on!! Ty-Lee urged trying to get them to hurry "we don't have much time before Azula comes…" whatever she was going to say left her breathless because standing in front on them was Azula smirk on her lips and anger clear in her eyes.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to escape Mai?" Azula sneered "I knew sooner or later you'd betray me but Ty-Lee I'm disappointed in you" instead of looking sorry Ty-Lee tightened her fists in anger not looking the least bit sorry.

Mai gently released Zuko allowing him to lean against a pillar to watch and see how this fight will play out. Zuko could barely firebend so even if he wanted to his fire was still too weak. While the sun felt good on his skin it still wouldn't be enough. 

"You should have feared me more before you decided to betray me Mai. ME your best friend!!" Mai shook her head remembering the phrase Zuko told her one night "Azula always lies" god it's sad how right he is about her. 

"You miscalculated I love Zuko more than I fear you" Mai retorted making Azula angry. Mai drew several of her knives in her hand while Azula prepared to strike her. Ty-Lee was fighting several guards who came in when Azula and Mai were each other. 

Ty-Lee ducked under a whip of fire flipping over the man's head and chi blocked him before moving onto the next person. Mai threw several knives at Azula at once who managed to duck under a few and block the rest. Mai charged at Azula swiping a knife at Azula's face. The blade dragging itself over her face creating a thin line of blood that would scar her making Azula scream In fury.

Quicker then Mai could anticipate Azula created torrents of lightning before striking Mai straight in the heart. Mai froze falling to the floor convulsing violently. "this is it" Mai thought through all the pain managing to look at Zuko one last time "goodbye Zuko I love you..I always will"

Everyone froze shocked at what Azula just did giving Ty-Lee enough time to act. She had swore to herself she would only do it if it came to life or death and Ty-Lee just watched her best friend/sister in all but blood die by Azula's hand.

After all the years she spent hiding her secret Ty-Lee snapped and with a angry scream Ty-Lee threw her hands forward releasing a burst of air that threw Azula back. 

Azula looked incredulous then laughed almost manically "You? You're an airbender?!" Azula cackled at how ironic it was that everyone was betraying her today. Standing up Azula faced Ty-Lee fingers crackling with lightning "it looks like I'll need to finish what grandfather started!!" Azula spoke.

Ty-Lee wasn't afraid to die. After all the years her parents spent helping her hide her ability Ty-Lee wasn't afraid of Azula...not anymore.

Zuko was shocked at what Ty-Lee could do but didn't think long taking advantage of the situation taking a deep breath Zuko breathed fire in Azula's direction that she was forced to block.

"Ty-Lee run!!" Zuko yelled kicking fire at Azula as hard as he could to keep her distracted. "But-" "NO RUN TY-LEE FIND THE AVATAR HE WONT HESITATE TO HELP ONE OF HIS OWN!!" Ty-Lee nodded running out of the door and launching in the air airbending away from the fire nation towards where she had an idea the gaang were.

"May Agni protect you Zuko" Ty-Lee whispered she could feel Zuko's aura when she was with him change. It was lighter full of sorrow and pain but lighter.

_______________________________________

Katara sighed as she watched the gaang work on their bending and Sokka on his sword fighting. He was improving slightly but she could tell that he had a long way to go. "Again twinkle toes and this time keep your feet spread apart feel the soil beneath your feet and everything around you!!" Aang nodded trying again making Toph smile impressed at his work.

Guys we have incoming!! Sokka yelled out who was pointing at the sky that looked like a fire nation ship. Katara cursed her breath gathering water around her arms ready for whatever they had coming.

Aang was in an airbending stance not wanting to fight but willing to do whatever necessary. The door opened and everyone's eyebrows rose comically at the girl in pink flipping towards them making them tense but not attack. Not yet.

Finally the girl stopped a few feet away looking almost apologetic "Hey my name's-" your that chiblocker!! Sokka interrupted shocked making the girl flush embarrassed by what she did in her past.

"Look I understand you may be hesitant to trust me but at least let me explain myself first" Aang nodded slowly despite the protests to not listen to her, He was raised by monks to not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary so he would abide by their teachings.

Ty-Lee took a deep breath before explaining why she was here. "Things are getting worse in the fire nation." Ty-Lee started. Katara went to interrupt but was stopped by Aang who squeezed her hand.

"How are they getting worse?" Aang kindly questioned. Ty-Lee sighed knowing they wouldn't like this. "I know you hate Zuko and mistrust him but all Zuko wanted was his fathers love. Whilst he had his mother's he never had his father's." Ty-Lee spoke. "It's what drove Azula and Zuko apart as siblings." "Zuko told us once that his father told him Azula was born lucky while he was lucky to be born" 

"When Zuko came home he wasn't welcomed back in open arms however you think. He was thrown in prison, tortured, and starved" Ty-Lee spoke."

"Mai and I tried to get him out if prison but.. something went wrong." Ty-Lee stared at the ground with tears in her eyes. 

"What happened?" This time it was Katara who spoke. Although it was with a gentle voice. Not a voice that demanded attention.

"Azula was there when we reached the exit and Zuko wouldn't be able to fight her. He was kept in a prison cell where he was tortured, starved, and he was given no sunlight which feeds his inner fire. Mai fought her and Azula struck her with lightning...killing her."

Everyone was silent after what they heard. They may not have liked Zuko but they never realized all Zuko desired was to earn his fathers love. Sokka and his father heard rumours that the firelord burned his son's face by fire leaving him with a permanent scar that would always be with him. 

Sokka shook his head at how foolish everyone has been. No more. No more would Sokka stand by and let this happen. The firelord and Azula needed to be stopped or else they were all doomed.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Toph spoke. How the hell did you escape the fire nation in one piece?! At that Ty-Lee looked sheepish holding out her hand and letting the element that her parents for years forced her to keep secret.

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched air leave Ty-Lee's hand and into the sky. "Y-your a-an air b-bender?!" Aang stuttered in shock. He thought himself to be the last of his people and if Ty-Lee was an airbender then that meant there could be others!! ... right? 

"How is that even possible?!" Aang asked still shocked making Ty-Lee give them a sad smile. It's a long story one that starts with my grandmother. She was in her mid thirties at the time the fire nation invaded the temples. My grandmother managed to disguise herself as fire nation and ran to the northern part of the fire nation where she met a man and fell in love with him later having my mother who later had me and my other siblings."

"Are your siblings…" " airbenders?" Ty-Lee asked before shaking her head "I'm the only one who has the ability to airbend out of all my siblings. My siblings said it was by luck I was given this curse. My mother told me grandmother cared enough to make sure her peoples culture not die out.

"My mother and my father taught me to hide my airbending. Even when I left to the most prodigious school in the fire-nation they made sure that I wouldn't forget to hide my bending."

The whole gaang still looked shocked that the chi blocking girl of all people was an airbender. It was only by luck their old enemy was part of Aangs people and family. 

"I know you have no reason to trust me but let me prove it to you at least before you throw me in a cell" Aang nodded completely trusting her despite her differences.

Katara looked like she was going to argue but one puppy face from Aang, and Katara agreed. "Alright but step out of line and-"

"Thanks" Ty-Lee smiled brightly hugging Katara before bounding towards Aang. Who was cleaning out Appas fur.

"Hey Aang listen…" Ty-Lee started sheepishly I was wondering if you could teach me how to airbend properly as I have no teacher and not a lot of experience on how to airbend. "Aang's eyes lit up with excitement would I!!" Aang shouted with happiness clear on his face.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Ty-Lee hesitantly asked, making Aang brighten even more. "Of course Aang beamed see you at five!!" And then he was bounding off to find Katara.

Wait five? Like in the morning or the afternoon? Ty-Lee asked. Wait Aang!! Aang!!

_______________________________________

Zuko groaned as he woke up once again in his cell. It all happened so fast. Azula killed Mai (his lover, girlfriend, and the one destined for him) Ty lee was revealed as an airbender, and now Ozai and Azula were planning on burning the rest of the world to ashes where Ozai's empire would be built.

Zuko could no longer recognize his little sister, the girl that he loved and tried to protect. Zuko never wanted to admit it but it was true Ozai had manipulated, and twisted his way into Azula's heart where she could no longer see truth from lie.

Zuko closed his eyes to remember what life was before the war...before Zuko and Azula were pitted against each other. 

(Flashback)

Ursa was breathing heavily. Sweat streaming down her face as she gave another little push. Zuko and Iroh were on both sides of her to provide comfort and support. Where Ozai was Zuko had no clue but uncle just said he was probably dealing with politics. 

"That's it Ursa, just one big push and you'll be all done, I promise." Iroh smiled kind and sweet as ever. With one deep breath Ursa pushed as hard as she could screaming from the pain then all she could hear was the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl!!" Iroh smiled at the sight of the girl's golden eyes, a sign of a strong firebender much like Zuko's eyes. Zuko looked at the baby with what you could only describe as awe. 

"Can I hold her?" Zuko pleaded with wide eyes making Ursa smile softly. "very well but be careful she's just a baby" 

Zuko scoffed but obeyed his mother as Iroh helped Ursa deposit the newly born girl in his arms. Zuko smiled down at the baby girl who automatically grabbed his phoenix ponytail and put it in her mouth.

Zuko grimaced at that, making Ursa laugh at that. "So have you picked a name out Zuko?" Ursa asked, making Zuko stare at her with wide eyes. "You mean I can pick her name? r-really?!" 

Ursa nodded "you're the older brother and I felt it was right for you to pick the name as I did pick your name. Zuko thought long and hard searching for names as he stared at his baby sister.

His sister looked to be a strong and powerful bender like Sozin, and like grandfather. "Azula" Zuko spoke, making Ursa's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Y-your want to name your sister after your grandfather?!" Ursa asked, making Zuko nod convinced. "Azula means fearless just like grandfather Sozin and Azulon were. Ursa nodded about to speak until they were interrupted by Ozai.

"Zuko's right Azula will be a perfect name for her. She will be strong and powerful and wipe out our enemies who stand in our way!!" Ozai yelled fire coming from his nose as he spoke, making Zuko jump.

Ozai then turned to face his failure. "And most of all she will succeed where you have failed prince Zuko" with that Ozai took Azula from Zuko's arms and swiftly left the room. 

"Ursa comforted her son who just watched his baby sister be taken by his father. "you're going to have to protect your sister now more than ever Zuko can you do that?" Zuko nodded chest puffed out "I promise"

_______________________________________

*Second flashback*

Zuko was now six years old while his sister was four. He was spending time by himself today as his mother had her own duties to attend to.

Things have been...tough for Zuko right now Azula, his sister had been spending alot of time with Ozai so Zuko had a right to be worried about his sister.

Ozai was not a nice father. Zuko knew that he wasn't stupid. Those hidden marks on his skin weren't just from firebending instructors. His father knew how to hurt him physically and emotionally. 

All Zuko wanted was his fathers love but his father was more invested in Azula as she was already a firebending prodigy at only four!!.

Speaking of Azula his little sister ran out to the garden near the pond where he was feeding turtle ducks. Without warning Azula jumped in his lap her body shaking as she sobbed directly in his shoulder.

Slowly Zuko brought his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Despite his jealousy at Azula being better a firebending then him he still loved her. She was his sister and he would always protect her.

"Zula?" Zuko spoke tilting her chin for her beautiful golden eyes to reach him. "Yeah Zuzu?" "No matter what happens to us Azula I'll always love you and I'll always protect you that I promise"

"Swear on it?" Azula spoke with her pinky finger outstretched. Zuko smiled gently at his little sister. "I promise"  
_______________________________________

Zuko closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. He failed...he failed to protect his sister!! The one thing he promised her and he failed!! He lost her when Ozai got into her head. He knew her and mom didn't have that great of a relationship. His mom was scared of Azula because she reminded her too much of Ozai. 

Zuko could understand but it was still no excuse to treat Azula like that. Zuko resented his mother even more after she left. She said goodbye to him but not Azula, her own daughter. Zuko looks back and thinks Ursa is probably what made Azula snap. 

Zuko's head snapped up when he heard the guards walk by dropping off his cup of rice and tea then walk away speaking to each other. Zuko stretched out his ear to hear the guards."

"Did you hear the announcement that the firelord made?" The second voice spoke this time sounding female "yeah he declared himself phoenix king of the entire world. I'm starting to thing he's not entirely sane" the male guard snorted "who said he ever was?" 

"That's not even the worst part; wait until you hear this. Princess Azula is going to be declared firelord!!"

Zuko's eyes widened at what the guard just said he couldn't let this happen. The entire world would go into chaos. Azula struck uncle full of lightning, almost killed Aang, and killed Mai. If he was being honest he didn't know if she had any room for redemption anymore. She has hurt too many people and he didn't know any way to help her anymore..not when she hated him as much as she hated mother.

Zuko opened his eyes knowing what he had to do. When the time comes before Azuals coronation Zuko would break out and challenge her in an Agni-Kai that way by tradition no one but the challenger can interfere. No water bender, earthbender, or even the avatar. It was by custom only the person who challenged their competitor to an Agni-Kai could interfere. 

Zuko stiff up on shaking legs jumping up with limited strength to pull himself up on the bars "it was time to gain his strength, it was time that this war came to and end. And if would only end with Azula and Ozai defeated." The avatar would have to fight his father whilst Zuko fights Azula. This had been a long time coming.

_______________________________________  
Aang grunted as he met the ground again it's been almost six months and Ty-Lee had much improved since then. Aang started off by teaching her his cool tricks and then he slowly showed her the more complex tricks as well. While Aang gave her the traditional airbending clothes he was a little upset when she made a few...changes to it. Nevertheless it was her decision and Aang wasn't going to judge her.

"Sorry sorry!!" Ty-Lee spoke frightened as she jumped in front of him pulling him up. A lot has happened since then. Ty-Lee helped Sokka and Aang break his father and girlfriend out of the boiling rock where she was face to face with Azula again. Aang was shocked at how easily Ty-Lee beat her with a mix of airbending and chi blocking.

Afterwards she taught Suki and the other non benders how to chi-block. Aang was more confident to defeat Ozai now more than ever. And with Iroh who used to be "the dragon of the west" he knew he could defeat Ozai who taught him how to firebend and redirect lightning that no one but Iroh, Zuko and now Aang knew.

"You're fine Ty-Lee I'm confident to say that there is nothing else that I can really teach you. Just keep training yourself and you'll be as good as an airbender as me someday" Ty-Lee laughed "who said I'm not already?" Before running away to join the others.

Aang chuckled before going to join Katara by the sunset where she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's funny I never thought that we'd ever get this far until now" Katara spoke with a small smile. Aang smiled "Yeah it's...almost scary. I know I have to face Ozai and stop him. I just don't know if I have the strength to kill him Katara." "I may be the avatar but I'm still a kid" Katara sighed before looking at Aang. 

"If there's one thing that I learned in this war Aang is that none of us are innocent" "You don't have to admit it that's okay but we've all taken a life each and every one of us." "I believe you'll find a way to defeat Ozai because this world has been at war for too many years and so many people have died." "My mother, innocent men, women, and children, we've all seen what the fire-nation has done to their own people Aang."

Aang nodded "I need to speak to the spirits. I think they're the only ones who can give me the answer. I'll be back in a while." Katara nodded in understanding before kissing his cheek and walking away to talk to the others on their plans to stop Ozai's invasion on the day of Sozin's comet.

Aang closed his eyes, crossing his legs inhaling and exhaling blocking all the outside noise before his tattoos glowed and he entered the spirit world.

_______________________________________  
Aang opened his eyes and standing in front of him were all the past Avatars. Roku stepped forth first. "you wish for us to help you find a way to defeat Roku without killing him don't you?" Roku asked, already knowing the answer. Aang nodded ashamed.

He knew his destiny was written in stone and that he had no way around it. Roku clapped a hand on his shoulder startling him out of his thoughts. "It's alright Aang I can understand what you felt. When Sozin became firelord and betrayed me I had a chance to kill him and...I didn't take it."

Why didn't you? Aang asked, confused. Roku sighed because he was my best friend and brother in all but blood. I couldn't bear the pain to kill him and in turn he left me to die later." So I should kill Ozai?" Another avatar walked forward getting on their knees "No Aang you shouldn't kill them if you don't think you can" killing someone is always the hardest thing to do Aang." When I took my first life I remembered everything about them and they haunted my nightmares for so long. It took me years to learn to accept and let go."

What am I supposed to do then?! Aang shouted frustrated tears falling down his cheeks. Roku turned Aang's body towards him "there is a special technique I'm going to teach you that I didn't learn until I died." The technique is called energy-bending."

"Never use this unless absolutely necessary Aang and I'm serious this isn't something you play with or the avatars will be forced to remove your bending." Aang nodded heart in his throat as he listened, having no idea previous Avatars could remove an avatar's bending.

"All your frustrations, anger, and other emotions release them. Let them go control them don't let them control you" Roku took a mix of an airbending and water-bending stance. "Now follow my movements." 

Soon the two were moving in sync. "Now comes the hard part" Roku lit his hand on fire stop my hand from burning yours without using your bending. Aang quickly caught his hand thinking and willing it to stop and to his shock a yellow sort of energy left his hand traveling up Roku's arm before they disconnected.

"What was that?!" Aang gasped. "That was Raava" a mysterious voice spoke making him jump "I am Wan the very first of the avatar cycle" Aang's eyes widened in shock. "Raava is who gave us the avatar cycle use your gifts for good Aang and never be afraid of doing the right thing" 

Aang nodded "goodbye Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi" the two avatars smiled hands intertwined "Not goodbye Aang just until we meet again."

_______________________________________  
Azula pushed a hand through her entangled messy hair. Things have gone awry since father left to kill the avatar. From what her spies told her the avatar managed to stop Ozai without killing him.

Azula screamed in fury blue fire decorating the walls quickly turning the entire walls to ashes. HER FATHER WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL THE AVATAR AND CONQUER THE WORLD!!

Now because of him she would have to become firelord and finish the foolish avatar once and for all.

"You there go get one of the fire sages, it's time I become firelord" Azula spoke with a cruel smile on her blood red lips. "F-Firelord lady Azula?" The man stuttered in shock. Azula rolled her eyes irritated "do I need to repeat myself?!. Yes I said firelord where my father failed I will succeed."

Shaking his head in disappointment the man walked away where the last fire sages were located. "Excuse me ambassadors?" The man asked making one of the fire sages turn away from the statue of the sun god Agni.

"What can I do for you young servant?" The fire sages asked kindly making the man bow his head. "Lady Azula has requested one of you to be summoned to the main hall for her... coronation."

Both fire sages eyes widened in shock at what they were hearing. It wasn't a surprise nor was it a secret that the fire sages disliked lady Azula. She was quick to anger, reckless, and extremely rash. They always believed prince Zuko to be the perfect heir for the fire nation since the day he was born. 

It was secretly kept between the fire sages that prince Zuko was special. More then the entire royal family could ever comprehend. Zuko was special Ozai may not have seen it but they knew it and Azulon knew it as well. It's why he wanted him dead. It was only because of Ursa that he was saved. The fire sages sighed knowing they would have no choice to give lady Azula the crown. They could only hope Zuko could take it in time.

_______________________________________  
The war was over...well almost. With Aang meeting up with the rest of the gaang Ozai in chains and Iroh along with the rest of the white lotus they were ready to invade the fire nation and stop the princess from being crowned. Katara and the others wanted to help stop Azula but Iroh denied the only way to stop Azula was by "Agni-Kai" meaning only people born fire-nation and firebenders could fight" so with reluctance the gaang along with the white lotus and the leaders of the other nations and leaders of the north and south water tribe waited on the side lines as they watched Iroh only a few feet from Azula.

"Niece" Iroh greeted slipping into "the dragon of the west" Azula sneered "old man" "here to take back your crown?!" Iroh shook his head. "No Azula here to stop you!! You have hurt one too many people and killed to many innocents for this to be continued." Azulas eyes widened in shock and anger "you wouldn't dare!! Iroh merely raises an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't I dear niece?" Iroh took off his robe underneath him traditional white lotus armour. "Princess Azula daughter of former firelord Ozai, and lady Ursa I general Iroh son of former firelord Azulon and brother of former firelord Ozai great dragon of the west!! Challenge you to an-"

Iroh was cut off by shouts of pain and fear. He's escaped I repeat prince Zuko has broken out- ARGHHH!! a large torrent of bright red flame shot out of the firelord's mansion Zuko grabbing the guard by the shirt twisting his arm and breaking his with a loud snap then slamming him into the wall knocking the guard unconscious.

Azulas eyes widened in shock, anger, and was that fear? Zuko finally turned towards the crown where Azula, Iroh and the crowd consisting of the avatar who had no idea what to do, the gaang, white lotus who were curious and not afraid like they knew what would happen, and the leaders of the four nations and people of the four nations.

"Forget about someone little sister?" Zuko spoke darkly a voice promising pain and vengeance. "Neph-" "SILENCE!!" Zuko roared anger clear in his eyes marks clear on his skin. "This has nothing to do with you!! This is between me and Azula...like it always has been"

Zuko faced Azula golden eyes shining brightly against the yellow sun. "Princess Azula of the fire-nation. Granddaughter of former firelord Azulon, daughter of former firelord Ozai, sister of I prince Zuko of the fire-nation. Challenge you to an Agni-Kai to the death or until one surrenders." Azula smirked a wild look in her eyes "you're on just don't expect me to go easy on you brother!!" She sneered. Zuko shook his head "Trust me you never have Azula why start now huh?"

One of the fire sages stepped forward. "Before we begin let me be clear under no circumstances someone from another nation meaning waterbenders, earthbenders, airbenders and so on cannot participate...not even the avatar can participate per the customs of the fire-nation. Our most sincerest apologies avatar Aang. The fire sage bowed.

Aang just smiled nodding with understanding. The fire sage turned to prince Zuko who's been missing for months now being discovered kept prisoner by his own father and sister. "there are no rules other then what has been spoken you begin and to whoever wins will begin the next firelord/fire lady.

Both brother and sister nodded before taking off there robes exposing their fire-nation armour. Azula's armour was the regular colors of the fire-nation black and gold but Zuko's..was different his was red and silver a rare if not the rarest armour you would find in the fire-nation.

"I'm sure you're wondering where I got this armour" Zuko spoke face stone cold. "Before l left on my quest to capture the avatar Mai had this armour custom made for me because she hated how similar my colors were to the rest of the fire-nation."

Blue fire escaped Azula's nose before she turned getting ready to attack Zuko mercilessly. "I'm sorry it has to end this way brother!!" Azula sneered. Zuko just shook his head eyes full of steel "No you're not"

Azula said nothing sick smile on her face before getting into an advanced fire bending stance and firing at Zuko. And since Sozins comet was active it made Azula's firebending twice as powerful and her fire just as hot.

Zuko settled into an earthbending stance two hands full of fire splitting before they intertwined creating a large flame of fire. Azula counteracted with several quick strikes of fire in rapid succession. Zuko fired to the right where Azula wasn't focusing on defending creating a torrent of fire that attached to the house behind her.

Toph and king Bumi gasped in shock as Toph felt the stance Zuko just used. Why would he use an earthbending move when he was a firebender? It made no sense. 

Azula snarled when she realized how much stronger Zuko was now. When she and her father put Zuko in a prison cell that gave him to sunlight they expected it to break his spirits especially after torturing him. But it just made him stronger. "You fool you should have killed him when we had the chance" Ozai's voice spoke in her head making Azula snarl jumping up into the air her blue flames turning into a whip as she went before slamming it into the ground towards Zuko.

All Zuko did was split the fire in half like it was nothing before firing several fireballs and firekicks at her. Azula resorted to her last tool igniting her feet with fire moving towards Zuko twice as fast firing several blasts at him twice as quick. Zuko leapt into the air creating a spin kick to destroy Azula's fire coming towards him. Igniting his hands he created a large flame that moved towards Azula who quickly moved away from it trying to trap him in a circle of fire to either suffocate him from the fire or kill him. 

But all Zuko did was land on his back moving his legs around in a clockwise position that took out Azula's fire who was thrown on her back. Azula breathed heavily shocked at how much Zuko learned in so little time!! She was the prodigy!! Not Zuko!! 

And yet...Zuko was powerful if not more then her and she was actually losing!!. Getting a hold of her emotions Azula shakily got back on her feet. "It's over Azula" Zuko stated strongly "give up while you still have the chance" Azula snarled in retaliation "It'll never be over brother!!" 

In a quick move Azula created a large wave of lightning making Aang's and Irohs eyes widen Aang only knew how to redirect lightning while Iroh studied for years to learn how to properly create lightning. Ty-Lee watched in shock and horror as Azula pointed the lightning at Zuko. Just like she did it at Mai.

To the whole worlds shock they saw Zuko catch lightning with his fingertips like he practiced hundreds of times learning how to redirect before striking right back at Azula right into her left shoulder throwing her back.

Azula screeched in pain before screaming "HOW?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! IT TOOK ME YEARS TO LEARN TO CREATE LIGHTNING AND THEN REDIRECT IT!!" Zuko said nothing staring at her with stone cold eyes. It then occured to Ty-Lee that Zuko's eyes were a different color then they were. 

Bumping Suki's shoulder Ty-Lee spoke "Suki look at Zuko's eyes!!" Following her gaze Suki's eyes widened before whispering how is that possible. Soon the entire gaang minus Toph were looking.

"IT'S OVER AZULA GIVE UP AND I WILL GIVE MERCY!!" Zuko roared in anger and irritation. 

But Azula got back up on one knee before steadily standing up on both legs. "NEVER!! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!" "I'M DONE WHEN I SAY I'M DONE"

Creating two large fireballs in her hands Azula struck them at Zuko who retaliated with his own. "So be it" Zuko muttered bitterly before striking with his own. To Zuko's amazement and the crowds they all saw his fire change from a red orange to pure white fire as it pushed passed her blue flames like it was nothing.

"The stories, the prophecy it's true!!" One of the fire sages breathed making Aang and Katara turn around what is true?! "There is a story I was told as a child Iroh admitted. There are several ranks of fire orange fire is a normal amount of power a fire nation soldier would have. Yellow orange is a stronger but still young rank of fire, pure red fire is the rank a firelord my father and brother had as powerful they were. My brother was trained by Azulon while I preferred to be trained by multiple firebending masters to find out how other firebending were bending. And blue fire was known to be twice as powerful and twice as hot. It was thought to be the most powerful of bending. But white fire...is a whole different level of bending. White fire is one of the purest forms of fire. Firebenders for ages were able to firebend out of anger, mine changed to fighting for peace to one day end this war. Zuko's is completely different from everyone else. 

If I am correct it means he has found spiritual balance and because of that he has unlocked the most powerful form of fire no one has ever known. "But wouldn't Aang be able to unlock it too? Katara argued "he is the avatar while Zuko is just a firebender!!" Iroh breathed calmly through his nose. "Zuko isn't just a firebender he is the great grandson of firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku. Iroh spoke he always had great potential unlike Azula he found his throughout all the horric events he's been through. 

Meanwhile Azula was trying and failing to fight against Zuko's newest form of fire who created flames that encircled around her body holding her in place. Zuko finally spoke loudly "for too long the fire-nation has been allowed to get away with their horric acts since the time of Sozin and Avatar Roku." 

"This ends now!!" My father almost destroyed the entire world and created it in his own image, thousands of lives have been lost along the way. Men, women, and children. "I lost the love of my life due to my own sister" I will not allow this to happen anymore!! "those responsible for this war will be punished, those imprisoned without evidence will be given a fair trial, I promise you not only peace but unity!! I will do my best to be not only your firelord but your friend and hope that one day we can look back at this and learn from our ancestors mistakes." 

The crowd roared in approval chanting firelord, firelord,firelord!!! "Like a phoneix we will be reborn!! Like a phoenix the world will begin anew!!" And thus Zuko was given the name of the phoneix king. Unlike his father it was given with respect and honour not horror, and blood.

In Zuko's hair sits a golden phoneix medallion beginning a new era of the phoenix kings and queens who are watched over ambassadors of the four nations and the avatar who provide advice and help when needed.

Later a large memorial was held in memory of those the four nations have lost. A day that was called "remembrance day." A day all four nations unite together and mourn together with hand intertwined.

And at a special place laid to rest the lady Mai who would be remembered for a lifetime by the fire-nation.

Later at his side would be a new woman renamed Suki lady of the fire-nation former leader of the Kyoshi warriors now wife and queen to phoneix king Zuko. 

The fire-nation would later be known as the city of gold. A city once of war now of peace a city that thousands would remember even after phoneix king Zuko's passing. And their daughter Izumi daughter of phoneix queen Suki and phoneix king

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was slightly dark a few notes in this. I had Suki and Sokka split up and Sokka fall in love with Toph sorry to you Sokka/Suki lovers this was a hard decision. Aang and Katara are the same as well. I also felt it would be cool to make Ty-Lee an airbender as all the theorys surrounding her being one I thought it'd be interesting including that. 
> 
> Also I love Azula but I felt like this would be best as Zuko wouldn't forgive her after her killing Mai. I love Mai as well but this was supposed to be a different pairing. I'm up to write different pairings. However I don't write Zutara not a fan sorry. Any other pairings like Yue and others is exceptional so give me ideas!! Also red lotus oneshot series will continue. Be on the lookout in the next few weeks. I'm also going to work on writing an extremely rare pairing involving Hope Mikaelson in the legacies series to be on the lookout for those love you all and stay safe 😘


End file.
